


Festivals & Masks

by BC_Casdiara



Series: Tes Femslash week 2020 [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: F/F, arena champion, ex mythic dawn character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC_Casdiara/pseuds/BC_Casdiara
Summary: Tesfemslash week 2020Day 3 - Theather, performance & masquerade“How exactly will a mask stop people from recognizing me ?” Silia asked as Razra tied the mask in place. “It only covers half of my face.”“It covers your scar, that’s what matters. If we cover your most unique characteristic, you’ll look like just any high elf.”There was still doubt in Silia’s mind. Martin had promised that he would pardon her crimes when the crisis was solved. She had been in shock with how quick he decided to give her a chance after she explained the reason for her face in so many wanted posters. Kovan said it had something to do his past too. Her willingness to help stopping her former master was her passage to a new life. However, they still had work to do. Nonetheless, Razra thought they both deserved a night without being recognized. The redguard for being the Arena Champion. And the altmer for once being part of the Mythic Dawn.
Relationships: Female Altmer/Female Redguard, OC/OC
Series: Tes Femslash week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644088
Kudos: 2
Collections: TES: Femslash Week 2020





	Festivals & Masks

“How exactly will a mask stop people from recognizing me ?” Silia asked as Razra tied the mask in place. “It only covers half of my face.” 

“It covers your scar, that’s what matters. If we cover your most unique characteristic, you’ll look like just any high elf.” 

There was still doubt in Silia’s mind. Martin had promised that he would pardon her crimes when the crisis was solved. She had been in shock with how quick he decided to give her a chance after she explained the reason for her face in so many wanted posters. Kovan said it had something to do his past too. Her willingness to help stopping her former master was her passage to a new life. However, they still had work to do. Nonetheless, Razra thought they both deserved a night without being recognized. The redguard for being the Arena Champion. And the altmer for once being part of the Mythic Dawn.

“If anyone finds out, they will kill me-”

“They won’t find out.” Razra said firmly. Her fingers traced the line of Silia’s jaw, up to the tip of her long ears and down again to her bottom lip. “Trust me.”

* * *

The festival was so full of life. Lanterns hanging from above illuminated the streets, full of people in colorful clothes and masks. Music filled the ambient, a sweet melody that brought out everyone’s energy. Playful dances, a choir of people who never saw each other singing to the same tune. Silia watched in awe. Never in her life had she seen something so beautiful. From the strict and too formal traditions of Summerset to the duties and training of a Mythic Dawn agent, never before did she have the pleasure to partake in such lively festivity. 

“Come on, dance with me!” Razra laughed as she held Silia’s hand and pulled her through the crowd.

“Dance ?! I don’t know how to-” 

“You don’t need to know how! Just… feel it!” She explained. The crowd opened as they passed, until they were inside a huge circle, full of couples dancing.

Amidst all the sounds of people cheering and musicians playing, Silia was sure the most beautiful melody was the one of Razra’s laughter as they held each others hands. With gaze locked on the elf, she started spinning, a huge smile on her face. 

One step to the left, two to the right, three back. Silia had no idea if they were following some choreography or just walk around in a rhythm. Either ways, she could look away from the way Razra’s eyes were shining, the little dimple when she smiled, the curve of her lips, the stray strands of hair.

Silia pulled Razra into a kiss, and the other woman was quick to deepen it, bringing her hand to the back of Silia’s neck.

“I think you should send Kovan a magic message saying that we’ll be out a little longer than planned.” Razra said as she broke the kiss, her face away just enough that Silia could see her smirk


End file.
